


Alors à Bientôt, Chéri

by KinkyQueerQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anyways, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, i added a chapter because someone wanted another scene, im sorry, kind of a two shot now, otp prompt, otpdisaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyQueerQueen/pseuds/KinkyQueerQueen
Summary: Based on the following Tumblr prompt by otpdisaster on Tumblr:Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.Title Translation: See you then, darling.





	1. Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, for all intents and purposes I've abandoned Not Just A Side Job. I'm sorry to anyone who was looking forward to it- I'm just not motivated :( Anyways, enjoy this horrible one shot instead that will probably put your heart through a wood chipper! Cheers!
> 
> KQQ

His head was swirling and his vision blurring. There had to be at least three pints of blood pouring out of him. It was everywhere, staining his skin, the ground, his clothes... He didn't have much time left, he thought, as more blood sputtered out of his mouth. Tears, blood, and sweat were smeared on his hands and face. He tried in vain to sit up, but it only squeezed more blood out so he cried out in pain and laid back down, waiting. Suddenly he was full of regret and guilt for leaving his family behind to deal with his mess. It's not like he was trying to get stabbed by a reaper, but that's just how it happened. And now he was dying.

As he lay waiting for death, he realized there was someone he had to say goodbye to before he went. He fumbled for his phone with cold and trembling hands, struggling to muster the energy but knowing he had to do this. Phone in hand, finger over his speed dial button, he hesitated. The last thing he wanted to do was scare his best friend. So he took a deep breath, and pressed call.

"Cas? Hey man, you alright?"

"Hello, Dean. Just... checking in." He coughed up blood through those last few words.

"Woah, you good? That sounded healthy," Dean laughed.

Castiel smiled with fondness, but his smile was pulled tight by the cuts and bruises on his face. "I'm good. How're you?" He was putting all his energy into trying to keep his voice steady.

"Not bad. Easy day, really. When're you planning on coming back?" Dean restrained himself from adding, _It's pretty empty here without you._

Castiel paused, but realizing it would sound suspicious if he waited too long, he answered: "Soon."

"Awesome. See you then, sunshine." Dean bantered, smiling.

"Dean, wait-" Castiel's voice was strained; he hadn't said everything he wanted to. How could he? He was running out of time.

"What's up?" Dean asked curiously, blissfully ignorant to the unbearable pain and regret and hours spent analyzing this conversation that would happen in four days when they found him.

"I- I love you." Castiel's voice cracked. The reaper stood before him, a look of content on her face as she waited to collect his soul. It wouldn't be long now.

"Cas? What's going on? Where are you?" Dean's voice became more urgent, but he remained unsuspecting to the mutilated body they'd find, and how he recognized him before Sam and him could cross the police tape, and how he'd leaned onto the nearest tree and threw up his breakfast within seconds.

"Dean, it's okay. I just wanted to remind you. I'm okay." Castiel's voice was beginning to shake. His head was fogging.

"Damnit, Cas," Dean sighed. "We can talk about it when you get back, okay?" Every time Dean looked back, he wished he would've had the courage to just say it. To tell Cas that he needed him. To tell him that he'd come find him and bring him home and everything would be okay. But he didn't. He told him that they could talk about it when he got back. And Dean regretted it every damn day.

"Okay," He was having to force the words out now. He was losing his vision, and all he felt was pain. "Goodbye, Dean." He managed. Then there were burns on the pavement around his body in the shape of wings, and the reaper was gone. It was quiet. All that was left was the body and a phone with Dean Winchester's voice ringing through it.

"Bye, Cas." But he never heard him.


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is... struggling. Sam tries to deal with his own grief and help Dean, but he isn't very successful. Will this be the straw that broke the camel's back?
> 
> (Optional "After the one shot" chapter)
> 
>  
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Major angst, suicidal tendencies, dead body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @The_Mishamigo, whose comment convinced me to add to this fic! They said:  
> "It would be awesome if you wrote about how Dean felt when he saw Cas dead. Loved it but made me sad at the same time :'(". Your wish is my command, my friend! I'd also like to thank everyone for the comments and kudos, they mean the world! Enjoy!
> 
> KQQ

Dean started to worry the day after the phone call. Part of him told himself that he was overreacting, Cas would be home in a few days- but his gut said something was wrong. That was why he was on his way to Newbury, Vermont by noon. Sam had insisted he come too, not giving Dean a choice. They managed the drive in 26 hours. Granted, Dean wasn't near the speed limit half the time.

After getting there, Dean wanted to immediately look for Cas, but it was Sam's turn to drive and he drove to Wells River Motel instead. Dean was restless most of the night, only managing two hours of sleep. It was the last time he slept that week.

That day they visited the police station to ask about suspicious activity. At midday they split up; Sam to the morgue (Dean insisted that Cas wouldn't be at the morgue and refused to go) and Dean to the streets, asking people if they'd seen a dorky dude with messy, dark hair and a trenchcoat. Neither of them had any luck. That night at the hotel Sam suggested that perhaps he was already on his way to the bunker, and Dean nodded but didn't seem like he was really listening. Of course, neither of them actually thought Cas was heading home. They each had some sort of unsaid theory that he was being held somewhere. They went to bed, but neither slept.

The sun rose on the fourth day, but there was never a beautiful sunrise, full of color; it instead it rose slow, as if sulking, its glow dim and covered by scattered clouds. They were at the local diner when the police station called. They found a body. With weird burns in the surrounding asphalt and a bloody trenchcoat. They offered to send a picture, but Dean hastily declined.

Dean kept silently trying to come up with theories as to how it could be someone else and praying to Cas while they were on their way to the crime scene. Unfortunately the drive was short, so he ended up only having a few minutes to do so. When they pulled up Dean sat, delaying getting out of the car. Sam didn't say anything; he couldn't imagine- no, actually, he could. And it was devastating. Because although they hadn't seen the body yet, his gut was twisted in knots, and when he looked at Dean he was reminded of when he lost Jess. So he followed Dean's lead and sat in silence.

After a minute or two, Dean grumbled, "Let's go," and they both got out. Sam was barely functioning as well. Maybe it isn't Cas, he thought as they approached the sheriff in the middle of the parking lot. Sam put on the show for the cops while Dean stared at the trunk of one of the decorative trees. He knew he'd delayed it as much as possible, but it wasn't enough. But that didn't matter because it wasn't going to be Cas. It wasn't.

They were both dragging their feet and walking unreasonably slow as they approached the police tape. They were only five feet away from the closed off area when Dean could make out a few features of the body. Blue eyes gone gray, a long nose, dark and messy hair, and of course the dirty trenchcoat. He leaned onto whatever was closest to him, which happened to be a tree, and his body expelled his stomach into the planter in seconds. Fuck. No. This- it isn't- If Dean wasn't functioning before, he definitely wasn't anymore. He didn't hear Sam or the sheriff's concern, and he didn't feel someone grab his arm. He was struggling to focus his eyes and barely realized that it was because they were full of tears. His head hurt and he wasn't sure if he was standing anymore. He may have passed out for a second but he wasn't sure. He was almost embarrassed that he had reacted how a normal person would apon seeing a dead body, but this wasn't supposed to happen. Cas wasn't supposed to die, especially not before he did. He always came back in the past, but since Chuck was on vacation... the chances were nearly zero. There was no way this wasn't a nightmare.

After what felt like hours Dean realized he was laying in the back of the Impala. He couldn't remember if he walked back to the car or not. He must've fallen asleep. Soon the memories hit him like a truck. The call, the body, the vomiting. Suddenly he felt sick again, but he was NOT going to do that to Baby. He prayed to Cas again.

Dean stopped talking and started drinking. Sam was suffering too, but it seemed to hit Dean harder. Neither of them spoke much anymore. Mary came back to the bunker to make sure they ate, but ended up not being much help because she was always gone on trips with the Brits. Even Crowley stopped by once to check on them and pay his respects. Neither of them said much though. Mostly just "I'm sorry" and "I miss him too". Again, not super helpful.

Dean still prayed to Cas often, and met with demons and other creatures countless times begging to get the Angel back. They mostly just laughed at him for showing up ridiculously drunk. A couple tried to kill him, which he wouldn't have minded, but that was why Sam usually tagged along. He grew more careless as the weeks passed, even once summoning a demon without having any weapons whatsoever. Sam started to wonder if he was putting himself in fatal situations on purpose, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and avoided thinking about it.

He had tried to hunt to get his mind off of it, so he could punch something, so he could escape- but he nearly got killed each time, Sam having to save his ass. So Sam forbade Dean from hunting "until he got better".

Eventually years passed. Dean still prayed to Cas frequently, and Sam had to hide the alcohol for fear he'd drink himself to death. Sam would've called Meg to watch him, but, well. They were out of friends. Sam considered calling Garth, but he had seemed happy last time he saw him, and he didn't want to take that away. So that left Mary, who ended up having to retire (again) to watch Dean. Sam was never quite the same either, but Mary found she couldn't babysit them both, especially with Sam replacing her for the British MOL.

Eventually Dean did die, after convincing Mary he was getting better then turning around and summoning a reaper that wasn't remotely trustworthy. She agreed to answer a couple of his questions if she could reap his soul. Dean found out three things. One, heaven hadn't even considered accepting Cas, and he couldn't go to Purgatory, so he was sent to Hell. Two, yes, that was undoubtedly where Dean would go. It was three that made him regret making the deal, that left him regretting it for eternity. The demons downstairs, which obviously hated them both, had devised a plan for when Dean died, because let's face it, they all expected him to go on a suicide mission. They were going to put Dean and Castiel in the same cell, and eventually Sam too, so they would be forced to watch one another be tortured. And with that, his soul was reaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry. Feel free to tell me how much you hate me in the comments.
> 
> KQQ


End file.
